<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreams by YearningFor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214247">Daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/pseuds/YearningFor'>YearningFor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GrimmIchi - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/pseuds/YearningFor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmich secret Santa gift art for crownlessliestheking! </p>
<p>They are kissing ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownlessliestheking/gifts">crownlessliestheking</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas! I hope you like this lil art piece!</p>
<p>I apologise if they look off, it was my first time drawing Grimmichi ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! And Merry Christmas ! </p><p>This is the actual gift, cause I’m not a writer tbh but I liked your angst with a happy ending prompt so I couldn’t resist to add a lil Drabble in the first chapter!<br/>I hope you like the art! Grimmichi kissing ~ </p><p>I have to admit, this was the first time I’ve ever drawn Grimmichi, I hope you can forgive me if it’s looking weird, I love the ship and I gave my best!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lil info by the end, I wanted to add a lil Drabble fic but in the end I didn’t have any time at all sadly. </p>
<p>The art is supposed to be in context with it, Grimmjow is pining hard, and hella pissed, and keeps on seeing Ichigo whenever he closes his eyes. He has punched Hueco Mundos ground way too often out of anger. He’s sure Ichigo went on with his life, married a girl and has completely forgotten him in the meantime all while he’s helplessly still thinking about him.<br/>It’s basically not actually unrequited love by the end, cause I am a sucker for angst with a happy ending. They are just idiots.</p>
<p>Im sorry I couldn’t finish an actual fic on time QAQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>